All the Sweets in the World
by pinta15
Summary: Hisoka wonders how far Tsuzuki would go to get all the sweets in the world.


**All the Sweets in the World**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yami no Matsuei or any characters in this story.

**A/N:** I became inspired to write this short story after watching this hilarious video on YouTube called "The Flying Car". It's a hilarious conversation between Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

* * *

"Ohh…ahh, I just don't know where to start!" Tsuzuki nearly drooled over the colorful assortment of cakes and pastries. "I could eat sweets all day!" Tsuzuki started by eating the piece of cake with strawberries on top.

"Geez Tsuzuki, you sure are a sweet tooth." Hisoka sighed as he took a seat right next to his partner and then he got himself a cake with pineapple filling.

"You've got that right. I can't imagine a world without sweets." Tsuzuki began to stuff his mouth with _daifuku _causing his sentence to come out muffled.

"You sure go to great lengths just so you can stuff your mouth with sweets. I mean you stood in line before the sun even popped out just so you can get all the sweets you can get." Hisoka shook his head in displeasure. "Say Tsuzuki, how far would you go for sweets?"

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki took a break from stuffing his mouth and listened for what Hisoka was going to say.

"Let's say some guy was to offer you all the sweets in the world, and all you had to do is let him have his way with you for one night." Hisoka took a sip from his cup of tea.

"What! How could you ask that? That's just wrong, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki was so surprised by Hisoka's response that he nearly fell out of his chair.

"You just have to sleep with this guy for one night to eat sweets for all eternity." Hisoka said convincingly.

Tsuzuki sat his chair thinking on how to respond. He took small bites from another piece of cake, but he couldn't savor it completely while thinking.

"Umm…maybe," Tsuzuki answered with uncertainty.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Hisoka raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well, I guess it would depend on the guy."

"What if that guy was Hakushaku?"

"NO!" Tsuzuki yelled and he almost choked on the small piece of cake that was still sitting in his mouth.

"He's invisible. What's there to be worried about?" Hisoka drank more from his cup of tea.

"He's too perverted. I would never sleep with him." Tsuzuki's face twisted up a little as he thought of Hakushaku.

"Then let's make the deal more interesting. Let's say you would also get all the sake in the world as well."

"How about I just give him a few minutes?" Tsuzuki knew he wanted to say yes. Not because he was interested in a night with Hakushaku, but the thought of eating sweets and drinking sake whenever he wanted sounded very enticing.

"It has to be the whole night. From when the sun sets to when the sun rises." Hisoka grinned.

"Fine," Tsuzuki said full of attitude.

"How about if that guy was Muraki," Tsuzuki found it weird that Hisoka would mention Muraki so casually. Hisoka must have been in a good mood and interested on hearing his responses to this ridiculous conversation.

"Never, not after all that he has put us through." Tsuzuki showed much contempt in his voice.

"So if he was a good guy, you would do it?" Hisoka ignored Tsuzuki's tone.

"He's worse than Hakushaku. You should have heard all the things he told me on the Queen Camellia. I almost had to sleep with him after losing a poker game." Tsuzuki calmed down and was close to returning to his normal self.

"Ah yes, I remember I saved you from actually having to do so." Hisoka said more to himself. "So how about if you just had to be with Muraki for only ten minutes? Once those ten minutes are up, you won't have to see him ever again."

"Well if you put it that way…I guess it wouldn't hurt. With all those sweets and sake, I'll forget all about what Muraki would do to me." Tsuzuki rubbed his chin as he spoke.

"So you would do it with Muraki just to get all the sweets and sake you could eat. I thought I knew you Tsuzuki." Hisoka shook his head in disapproval.

"Wait…no-" Tsuzuki tried to make things better.

"It's too late to change your answer." Hisoka stood up from the table and headed to his desk to start the day.

"But Hisoka, you tricked me." Tsuzuki whined.

* * *

**More A/N:** Sorry if anybody sounds out of character. By the way, this story takes place before the Kyoto arc, but after the King of Swords arc. A _daifuku_ is a Japanese sweet that is small, white and is stuffed with sweet bean paste.


End file.
